Eremin Week!
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable things! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut. 1: Childhood. 2: Princes and Knights. 3: Traveling Outside: 4: Family. 5: J-Pop Hell Arc. 6: First Time. 7: Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not good at one shots. I'm really not. XD Anyway, hey! It's Eremin week! I know this was due yesterday, but hey, it's here now. Already have chapter two done, and chapter three is... Not. XD Today (Yesterday oh well) is childhood! So I decided to write about how Eren and Armin met based on Hajimen's interview where he had Armin answer questions. Obviously one was how he met Eren. So this chapter is just fluffles of rainbows out of a unicorns ears. Tada~**

**Thank you to Marika for Beta reading this! I know this chapter is long, and I promise the next one isn't... But I have nothing to say about the others. This one wasn't supposed to be this long! ****X')**

**-Misty**

**P.S. This is the only exception to uploading during the week. Don't get used to it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable things! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Childhood<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's his name, dad...?" Gold eyes flickered up to the older man holding his hand, curiosity shining brightly through thick lashes. His father looked down, a weak, sympathetic smile on his lips before he patted his sons head with his free hand.<p>

"His name is Armin Arlert. He's just a few months younger than you too." His father said before turning his attention back to the road they walked along.

"A few months younger? So he's a baby then..." The child said in exasperation, his eyes falling to the ground in quiet apathy. When his father said he was going to make a friend, he thought it would be someone his age. A few months be damned, he wanted a real friend, not a baby.

His father stopped. The child felt a tug on his hand then as he walked forward, and he was pulled back quiet suddenly. His father got on his knees in front of him, and the little boy was surprised; his father never got his work pants dirty.

"Eren," His father addressed in a grave tone, his hands falling to the little seven year olds shoulders. "You can't think that way. Armin may be younger, but he's very smart, and he's very fun to be around."

"Is that why you visit him so often...?" The little boy, Eren, asked.

"That too. I visit him because I want to, but also because he gets bullied quite frequently. His mother sent for me, because Armin has been hurt again..."

The words didn't make much sense to the seven year old. He knew that his father was a doctor, so it made sense that he would take care of people who were hurt, but if this little boy they were going to see was being bullied, where were his parents? Why weren't they taking care of him, and why did Eren's father have to take time out of his busy schedule to look after him himself?

The child truly didn't know.

"Eren, stop thinking that way." His father warned.

"Thinking what way...?"

"Age doesn't matter, and his parents are busy with work. They can hardly manage their own work let alone their son, so give them the benefit of the doubt."

"_Befit _of doubt." Eren muttered, trying to repeat his father's words, but his tongue got scrambled in the process. His father sighed and stood up, taking Eren's hand up in his own.

"Eren, just behave. Don't say anything unless someone addresses you, and keep your opinions to yourself."

"Why...?"

"Because it's polite."

"Why...?"

"Because I told you to."

"Why...?"

"I am not playing this game with you today." His father growled, and Eren pouted with his cheeks puffed out in agitation.

On days when he had to work, his father was a grouch to him. Eren didn't like it, not one bit, and the rest of the walk to the Arlert residence was quiet. All that was heard was the chatter around them from neighbors and store carts, but that was it.

The Arlert residence was small, smaller than Eren's home was. Eren looked up at the one floored building with ease, his stomach rumbling upsettingly. The place was rather run down, shingles hanging from the roof dangerously and the windows bordered over with tattered cloth. It looked scary to the seven year old, and he wasn't afraid to voice his fears.

"Dad... This place is creepy."

"It actually looks better on the inside. It's because they can't afford much, but they're nice people, I promise." His father assured and walked forward to knock in the door, leaving Eren no choice but to follow. The knock made the door shake in place, and Eren felt the need to hide behind his father and cower. This was scary. Why didn't his father see that?

"Dad-"

"Remember, _behave._" His father warned once more. Eren didn't hear the sounds of voices and footsteps on the other side of the door until they got close, and by the time they got close, the door opened.

A slender woman appeared, her hair long and dark down her back until it was at her waist. She wore a dress much similar to Eren's mother, and Eren wondered if this woman sewed clothes like she did.

"Ah, Doctor Jaeger," The woman beamed with happiness and opened the door wider, and obvious invitation to allow him in. "I'm so glad you're here. Please, come in."

"It's good to see you Mrs. Arlert. How are you today?" His father removed his hat and bowed his head as he stepped in, and Eren followed close, tucked away behind his father's thigh.

"Just about the same." The pretty woman responded as she wiped her hands on the apron over her dress.

"And your hands...? How are they?"

"They are still cramping up. I'm finding it harder to cook now, and it's affecting my work." The woman looked away, her blue eyes red with sadness.

Eren's head tilted. Why was this pretty lady sad?

"I have some more of the herbal tea I had you drink before. I can leave some here for you and your husband."

"I-I don't have the money today." The woman said solemnly.

"Mrs. Arlert, I thought I've told you that you can pay me when you are good and ready to. Until then, focus on you, your work, your health, and your family."

Eren watched his father closely, mesmerized by the way he talked so confidently. Eren wished that he could stand strong like that someday.

"Thank you, Doctor Jaeger. I truly don't know what I would do if you weren't around." She said and wiped at her eyes. Eren's father nodded his head and gently touched the woman's shoulder, a touch that made her smile.

"So how is Armin doing today?" Grisha asked casually. The woman suddenly seemed reminded of something, to which she nodded her head and walked towards a closed off room.

"A couple of the neighborhood kids ganged up on him again. I think his wrist is broken of all things." The woman explained.

"I'm sure I can take care of him." Eren's father assured with a smile. The woman nodded, and just before knocking on the door, her eyes found Eren's.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked, suddenly kneeling down in front of the child. Eren his quickly, afraid of what the woman would do.

"This is my son, Eren. I've been telling him about Armin, and he got a little curious and wanted to meet him."

"Is that so...?" The woman asked and held out a hand. "Hi Eren. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Armin's mommy."

"... H-Hi Armin's mommy..." Eren mumbled and touched her hand. The woman smiled a kind smile before standing up, her knees cracking before knocking on the door.

"Armin, may I come in?" Armin's mother asked. There was a small sound that came from the room before his mother opened the door.

Once again Eren went into hiding, only this time he hid behind the doorframe. His father and Armin's mother walked into the room, and Eren's eyes scanned anxiously for the supposed boy they had been discussing about. Eren's eyes soon found him, but that didn't look like a "him" at all. The kid Eren was looking at was small, thin, and petite even, with blond hair to their shoulders and soft, round, baby-like cheeks that Eren wanted to squeeze.

This was a little girl if Eren had ever seen one, and he had. Was his mommy blind?

"Hi, Armin. It's good to see you again." Grisha said as he set down his suitcase by the bed the little girl (because Eren wasn't going to agree that this was a boy) was sitting in. She looked up at him with a smile, the book in her lap being forgotten about. "Oh...? How is the book?"

"It's good. It's about these things called fairies, and now I want one." Armin said, and Eren couldn't believe how nice she sounded, like a little angel.

"Oh really...? What do fairies do?" Grisha asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Fairies like to fly around with the wings on their backs, a-and they help things grow, a-and they have magic." The little girl stuttered through her speech, seemingly excited by the knowledge that she possessed. Eren didn't know what these "fairy" things were, but with the way she spoke, he wanted one too.

"I see. Don't they sound interesting? Well, Armin, your mommy says you have a bad boo boo today." Eren's father said. Armin's smile fell, his eyes falling to his lap. "Can I look at your wrist, Armin?"

"W-Will it hurt...?" She asked, her eyes looking up shyly.

"It might, but I know you're brave and strong. I'll try not to make it hurt, but I know that even if it did, you wouldn't feel any pain, right?" Grisha offered a smile, and slowly Armin nodded.

"Right..." She seemed to assured herself. Grisha could easily pick out the injured wrist by the swelling alone, and he gently pulled the injured limb into his hand. "Ouch..."

"I'm sorry," Grisha said. "Now, I have to move your hand around a little. I need to make sure if anything is broke or not, so it might hurt." He warned and pulled at her pinky. Armin nodded and looked away, her eyes suddenly seeing Eren across the room still hiding behind the door. She didn't get the chance to question anything before Grisha started rotating her hand, but she didn't seem to notice the pain. Her eyes were on Eren and Eren only.

Grisha did this several more times, going in one direction, the other, and then bending her wrist back. She flinched then, but the man had already come to a diagnosis by then.

"It's not broken. If anything, it's just a really bad jam." He assured and set her small wrist down.

"Bad jam...?" She asked with curious, blue eyes.

"Armin, when you tried to stop someone from hitting you or kicking you, did you hold your arm out like this?" Eren's father asked and held out his arm in reference to his words.

"Mhm..." Armin hummed.

"What that did was push your bones together when they hit or kicked your hand, and the bones scrapped and bruised. Your wrist will be a little stiff, like you can't move it very well for a few days, but it'll be fine later on. Nothing is broken, so there's not need to worry." His father said and touched the little girl's head.

"Really...?" She beamed with happiness.

"Yes, really. I told you before that you are strong, didn't I?" Armin's mother smiled brightly, happy to hear the news that her little girl wasn't seriously damaged. Eren wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't happy either. He was ecstatic even to know that she would be able to use her hand again. Small, delicate hands like hers shouldn't have been broken by stupid people who knew nothing about the wonders those hands could do.

Now if only Eren could experience them himself.

"I'll give you a few scoops of that herbal tea, as well as some medicine to reduce the swelling and pain in his wrist." Grisha looked up to Armin's mother and told her.

"Thank you, Doctor Jaeger. You have no idea how much you help my husband and I. My father appreciates it as well."

"Please, Mrs. Arlert. Call me Grisha, and like I said before, it's fine. Armin's a good kid, and getting to help him and you out is payment all on its own." Grisha stood up from the bed, grabbing at his suitcase beside the bed so he could get the things he spoke of. Armin's mother teared up this time, but for fear of worrying her son, she did her best to remain calm, at least until she got out of the room. "Come, let's go brew up some tea and chat." Grisha suggested with a gentle touch to the small of the mother's back.

She nodded her head meekly, leading the way out of the room and being the first to leave. Grisha followed soon after, sending a pointed glance to Eren, as if silently telling him to behave himself, but there was something more. Was his father telling him something more? Did it have to do with the beautiful girl still sitting in the bed?

Eren didn't know what to do. He knew it himself that he wasn't good with people. It didn't take an education at those fancy buildings called schools to know that. Eren had never been good with people, had never been good at talking to them, and had never been good at making friends. If this was his father's way of trying to help him make friends, he was sadly mistaken.

"I know you're still there." Suddenly, Eren was all too aware that he had been caught. He peaked back into the room, and those big, blue eyes were staring directly into his. He felt himself blush, the tips of his ears burning. She had pretty eyes. Eren could get lost in those eyes.

"S... Sorry..." Eren apologized and stepped further into the room, though he didn't abandon his post at the door. Armin frowned, and Eren didn't like that frown. It didn't look right on her face.

"My momma is in the next room over. If you t-try to hurt me too, she'll make you eat soapy water." Armin warned, her uninjured hand grabbing for her book. "That's what my m-momma said she'd make you do."

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Eren said softy, his head shaking lightly.

"Then what are you here for?" Armin asked, her eyes narrowing at Eren. Eren looked back to his father in the main room as he sat at a rickety table before walking further into the room, abandoning his post and comfort in favor of pacing to the chair his father once sat in.

"My dad brought me here... H-He's the doctor who helped you..." Eren explained sheepishly as he climbed into the chair.

"Oh..." Armin mumbled and looked down. Again, Eren hated that frown.

"I-I'm Eren... Eren Jaeger..." Eren introduced himself, his gold eyes looking anywhere but at this pretty girl in the bed next to him. Armin looked around the room, trying to think of something to say before her eyes fell to Eren. "W-Who did this to you?" Eren spoke first, however, saving her the trouble.

"... S-Some bullies in the town... They always beat me up though..." She mumbled under her breath, but Eren still heard it.

"That doesn't make it right." Eren said, annoyed that she would think anything less than what was right. No one like her deserved to be beat up by some stupid boy's.

Where were those boy's mommies? That's what Eren wanted to know. Didn't they know that boy's don't hit girls? It was a rule of God that you don't hit girls, and Eren had been raised with that knowledge since birth.

"It happens a lot, so I'm used to it." Armin excused, and Eren felt sick to his stomach.

"It shouldn't happen at all!" He suddenly blurted out, not intending to be so blunt or angry, but that was how he was. No one had the right to beat another person up, and it wasn't fair that this pretty, little girl thought this way about herself.

Of course, Eren's outburst ended up spooking her. She visibly leaned back in the bed, her arms coiling up as if in defense, her book sliding off of her lap. That was when Eren saw how truly scared of him she was.

Why though? Eren wasn't going to hurt her. He had no intentions of it. In fact, he wanted to make her feel better. He didn't want her being in pain.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Eren apologized, leaning forward in his chair a little. Armin scooted over in the bed, as if to put distance between them now that Eren had moved forward.

"It's okay..." She mumbled again. Eren frowned, hating that she was so... There was a word for what she was being, but Eren didn't know a lot of big words.

"No it's not. I shouldn't be yelling at you, not after you've been bullied..." Eren hopped out of the chair, only to start climbing up the edge of the bed. This bed was tall though, and Eren found great difficulties in scaling the titan-sized bed.

"W-What are you doing?" Armin asked, seemingly panicked so suddenly.

"Can I look at your wrist?" Eren asked as he finally managed to hook a leg over the bed and pull himself up.

"Why...?" Armin questioned.

"Because I want to see it." Eren stated bluntly. It wasn't a very good reason, not at all. It didn't even answer Armin's question properly, but if Eren wouldn't hurt him... Then maybe it was okay.

"... I guess... It's okay..." Armin uttered while looking away. Eren felt an odd sensation in his stomach, like butterflies flying around in there, when he saw Armin's cheeks turn red.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Eren assured with a grin, happy and proud with himself for making Armin blush.

However, because she was blushing, did that mean Armin had a crush on Eren? Now Eren was the one who was blushing.

"Okay," Armin said and nodded her head.

Eren was gentle for sure. He let his hand push into the mattress to slide under hers, and then he balanced hers within his own. Eren was definitely blushing. Her skin was so soft, like baby skin. If Eren didn't know any better, he would have just held her hand all day, but that was something boyfriends did with girlfriends, wasn't it?

"Does it hurt...?" Eren asked in a small tone.

"... No." Armin answered and wiggled her fingers in his hand. Eren felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the sensation. "M-Maybe just a little..."

"Does it...?" Eren asked while looking up at her. For a split second he caught her gaze, but her eyes darted away quickly, her cheeks darkening in a rosy shade of red.

"Yes," She said and nodded her head. Eren puffed out his cheeks in determination before lifting her hand up higher, bringing the limp close to his face.

With the single-minded determination of a bug trying to escape a spider's web, Eren moved forward quickly and kissed the side of her hand, maybe a little too hard even. Armin yipped in surprise, pulling her hand away from Eren and nearly falling back in the bed in the process of doing so.

_"W-What are you doing?"_ She practically cried out, her eyes red and a little wet from what looked to be the oncoming's of tears.

"Kissing your hand," Eren responded like it was an everyday question, but his cheeks and his ears were a dark red.

"Why...?" Armin questioned, dumbfounded by this new boy she had just met.

"Well... My mommy says that kisses make everything better. I thought it would help..." Eren looked away, as if he had done something very bad. He was only trying to help, and his mommy had told him that, but if the little girl didn't like it, then maybe it was wrong. "I'm sorry..." Eren apologized profusely.

"I guess..." Armin began, and Eren looked up at her without moving his head. She was still blushing, to the point where now even her ears were going red. "I-... It does feel better..."

"Really...?" Eren was immensely happy the moment she said that, and he let it show. She seemed surprised by his reaction though, taken aback by how happy one boy could be for helping out someone else.

"Y-Yeah... It feels a lot better now." And Armin liked the smile on his face. He seemed so relieved, so happy to know that he had done something good for Armin. Armin was willing to feed into that behavior, if only for the time being.

"I'm so glad!" Eren chirped, practically bouncing on the bed. Armin smiled, grinned really, and Eren felt the sudden urge to move forward and... Whoa, that was only for big people to do.

"Uhm... Armin...?"

"Yes...?"

"Why uhm... Why are you blushing...?" Eren asked with a nervous laugh and scratched at the side of his arm. Armin didn't seem to notice that she was blushing until Eren had pointed it out, but now that she knew, she seemed even more embarrassed that before.

"Oh, Uhm... W-Well you surprised me... I've only ever seen mommies and daddies kiss each other, and when they do that, it means they like each other, so I... I-I got surprised." The little girl explained sheepishly.

"Like...? My mommy and daddy kiss each other too, but they do it on the lips..." Eren muttered. The two kids exchanged glances with each other before contorted looks crossed their features, small laughs leaving both of them.

"Eww," Armin uttered.

"I know..." Eren agreed and scrunched up his nose. "Well... I like you... N-Not like mommy and daddy like each other!" Eren suddenly panicked when he saw the look of astonishment show in Armin's expression.

"What...?"

"N-No, not like that! I-I meant that I like you as a friend... Like a nice person... I only kissed your hand to make it feel better..." Eren explained, his eyes dropping so he didn't have to look into those big, blue eyes of Armin's. Those blue eyes would be the death of him, and he was too young to die.

"Oh... _Oh no!_" Armin suddenly cried in what sounded like fear.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, moving close to make sure the little girl wasn't hurt.

"Because you kissed me, does that mean I'm pregnant?" Armin asked with panic, his blue eyes widening and filling with tears. Eren's opened his mouth to answer, only to stop with air coming from his mouth. Eren had absolutely no idea if that was true, but it sounded like a huge possibility. "Mommy!" Armin cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks.

There was a clatter in the kitchen, followed by the sounds of frantic footsteps before Armin's mother and Eren's father came into the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she paced over to the bed and sat beside Armin and Eren.

"Eren kissed me and now I'm pregnant!" Armin cried and dropped her head into her good hand to cry.

And the whole room went silent.

"... W-What?" His mother asked, but there was a hint of humor behind her tone.

"Eren kissed my hand, and now I'm pregnant..." Armin sobbed.

"I'm not ready to be a daddy..." Eren felt ready to cry on his own, his worried showing as he looked at Armin. However, he didn't get the chance.

The woman suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, her cheeks spreading in a wide grin that she tried to hide. She stood up from the bed, and Eren could hear her snickering before the woman lost all sense of purpose and broke out laughing altogether. She laughed so hard that she fell against the wall, using it as a prop to hold herself up as tears slipped down her cheeks, and where was Eren's father?

Doing the same exact thing against the door frame.

Eren's cheeks puffed out in a pout. Why were they laughing? Couldn't they see this wasn't funny? Armin was pregnant with his baby, and now Eren would be a dad of his own. He didn't even know how it happened, but now it did, and their parents weren't taking it seriously.

That was fine with Eren, he assumed. He'd forget about them, buy a nice house and live with Armin on his own. He'd take care of his new baby, and soon-to-be wife, because parents were supposed to be married, weren't they?

"It's not funny!" Armin cried, falling against Eren's shoulder to sob. Eren froze in place, surprised by the sudden proximity Armin was at, but he remembered that they'd be married soon, and they'd have to sleep in the same bed, and then kiss each other before one left for work.

This was all so tantalizing and difficult.

"Oh goodness, you don't know how much it really is!" Armin's mother tried to collect herself so she could talk. The key word was try of course, and as she slumped against the bed, a new fit of laughter overcame her.

"We don't need you! I can take care of Armin and our baby on my own!" Eren assured with reluctance, trying to sound as manly as possible, but it wasn't easy in a situation so dire.

"Oh stop it, Eren." His father daunted and cleaned off his glasses that were now covered with tears. "Armin, I can promise you that you aren't pregnant." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"... I-I'm not?" Armin asked while looking up from Eren's shoulder.

"Yes sweetie, you aren't pregnant." Her mother finally regained some form of cognizance, sitting up from the bed and using her apron to pat her face dry. She pressed a hand into Armin's cheek, wiping away her tears and pushing her bangs from her face. "Honey, only girls can get pregnant." She explained.

"Really...?"

"Yes-"

"You're a _boy?_" Eren suddenly yipped with surprise. Armin looked up at him with surprise, though his lips pulled into a frown.

"You thought I was a girl?" Armin asked angrily.

"Oh, Mr. Jaeger, I'm not mature enough for this." Armin's mother laughed some more, standing from the bed to walk out of the room where she continued to laugh.

"Y-You... You look like a girl though..." Eren muttered.

"I'm a boy!" Armin exclaimed.

"Okay... Stop it, you two." Grisha said, but it wasn't at all convincing with the way he was laughing. "Listen... Armin, you aren't pregnant, so stop worrying, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Armin asked, doing his (because he was indeed a boy, and Eren just couldn't wrap his head around it) best to wipe the tears from his glassy eyes.

"I'm _positive,_" Grisha said with meaning behind the joke, and Armin's mother laughed painfully hard from the kitchen. "Kissing doesn't make a person pregnant... Although I wasn't expecting this to happen between you two." He said while tilting his head to the side. "You don't need to worry anymore, okay? Armin isn't pregnant."

"That's a relief..." Eren said and sighed. He was definitely happy to hear the news, but he was upset at the same time. He kind of liked the idea of a family. With Armin, well, that was undecided. He was still trying to figure out how this was a... Well, _boy._

"So Mr. Jaeger, looks like you're my new brother-in-law!" Armin's mother suddenly said from the doorway, her cheeks red from smiling so much.

"It's great to have you in the family," His father openly joked and stood to leave the room. Armin and Eren watched the older man leave, and they could still hear them throwing jokes around in the kitchen and laughing up a storm.

"... My momma hasn't laughed like that in a really long time." Armin mumbled, his eyes looking over to Eren.

"I think we're missing some sort of joke... It's not really funny..." Eren muttered.

"Maybe it's something adults know?" Armin suggested.

"Probably. Adults get to know all of the fun things." Eren pouted. Armin nodded his head, humming in agreement. He looked down into his lap, his fingers twiddling together in thought as they went quiet. The only thing that could be heard were their parents, but Eren was sure that anyone in Shinganshina could hear them with how loud they were.

"Eren...?" Armin addressed quietly.

"Hm...?" Eren mumbled and looked to Armin.

"Did you... Mean what you said earlier?" Armin asked hesitantly, like he was afraid to know the answer.

"What did I say earlier?" Eren asked.

"When you said you liked me... A-As a friend... D-Did you mean that?"

"Did I mean liking you and being your friend...?" Eren asked just to clarify. Armin nodded his head, a little shaky, but he was nervous.

Armin had never had a friend before, at least not a real one. He'd had some when he was a baby, but that was when he was a baby. They all grew up and left him, and Armin wasn't good at making friends. That's why he always had bullies chasing after him instead of friends, but was Eren a possible friend? Would Eren want to be his friend?

Hell, two minutes ago Armin was thinking of marrying him for the sake of a child that wasn't real, and Eren was thinking the same. If he was willing to go that far, than maybe friend was a possibility.

"I would like to be your friend." Eren finally answered. Armin looked up at him, surprised by the answer he had received. "I-I mean I'm probably not the best person to be with. I don't have any friends, and my dad says I'm hard-headed, but... I want to be friends with you."

"Really...?" Armin asked, his eyes cloudy with new tears.

"Yeah... I-If you'd like to be my friend that is..." Eren added, his cheeks turning red again.

"I-I would like that a lot." Armin nodded his head, his cheeks hurting from the smile that spread them.

His first real friend.

"Then let's make it a deal! Friends from here on out!" Eren said enthusiastically and held out his hand. Armin nodded his head and grabbed at that hand, only to be reminded too little too late that it was his injured hand. He whimpered in pain and pulled his hand away to cradle it against his chest, and instantly Eren's expression fell in sadness. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm..." Armin whimpered and nodded his head. Eren's fingers gently touched the back of his hand, prompting Armin to look up at him. Armin did, and Eren nearly forgot what he was going to say by the adorable look on his new friends face.

"Armin... If any of those bullies come after you again, you let me know, okay?" Eren told him. "I'll make them go away, and I'll make sure they don't hurt you again."

"You don't have to do that for me." Armin assured.

"I want to. I-It's what friends do... I think. Even if it wasn't something they do, I want to protect you, so... Let me?"

Armin wanted to argue, but who could with that adorable pout on Eren's face?

* * *

><p>A hand slammed into the wall beside Armin's head, making him flinch in fear of being hit. However, it missed, and he was relieved to know that he hadn't been hit again. If only he could know he wouldn't be hit today.<p>

"Ya know, we didn't get to finish with you a few days ago."

It was them again, and Armin feared the worst. It had only been two days since they first went after him, and Armin was worried for himself and his hand. His hand was still stiff to move, and it hurt when he made a fist. What would happen if he tried fighting back? What would happen if he re-injured himself? Armin didn't want that, not at all.

_'Didn't Eren say that he would protect me...?'_

"You got me in trouble with my old lady. She beat me over the head with a wooden spoon, because you ratted us out." The boy standing in front of him growled, his face getting dangerously close to Armin's.

"Y-You did something bad! My momma says that when someone does bad things, you need to suffer the consequences!" Armin yipped, trying to stand tall and face these thick-headed boy's in front of him.

"Your mom's a dirty whore! That's why people hate you! It's because you're the son of a whore!" Another boy spat, and Armin flinched. Armin didn't know what a "whore" was, but he assumed it was an insult.

"T-That's not true!"

"Hey, I got an idea." One of the boy's spoke up. Armin looked over at him meekly, watching as the boy bent down to pick something up and stand back up. Armin cringed at the sight of a slug in between his fingers, and he waved his hand back and forth with a devious smirk on his face. "Let's make him eat it."

Armin gasped, his eyes widening in horror. Armin bolted in the direction that was being blocked by this thug's hand, but arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him into a flat chest.

"Hold him still!"

"Get his mouth open!"

Commands were being thrown back and forth between the group of boy's, but Armin fought within their grasp. He didn't want to eat a slug, not at all. It was disgusting and it would make him sick, but he was weaker than them. One boy was holding his arms in place while another began prying at his mouth, trying to force his jaw open.

_'Eren said he would protect me! Where is he?'_

Armin's fears became real when a finger managed to wedge its way between his teeth, and then another, and then a whole hand had pried his mouth open. Armin saw the boy coming forward with the slug and closed his eyes.

Of course he wasn't coming. Armin should have never put his trust into someone he didn't really know. Eren said friends protect each other, at least he would, so where was he? Did this mean Eren wasn't really his friend?

Of course. Why would Armin delude himself into thinking he actually had a friend?

"_Ouch!_ What the hell?" Armin opened his eyes, seeing all attention off of him and on the person standing behind them, waking one of the guys with a thick, heavy stick.

"You leave him alone!" Armin's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it from when Eren saw him a few days ago.

It _was_ Eren.

"You annoying little brat!" The boy he had hit the stick with barked, which resulted in another hit, this time to the face. It wasn't a hard hit, but enough to leave a good damn scratch.

And that pissed them off profusely.

"Get him!" Armin was released, but only to go after Eren. Armin fell to the ground to catch his breath, because he hadn't been breathing with fingers down in his mouth. However, when he heard the deafening sounds of kicks and punches to Eren that knocked the air out of him, Armin was up on his feet again, pushing at the taller boy's to move them.

"No, stop it! You're hurting him!" Armin managed to squeeze his way into the group and drop to the ground where Eren now lay, gasping for the air they kicked out of him. He sat over Eren, putting his hands over him in some form of an attempt to protect him. To his surprise, the fighting stopped, hearing scoffs and tuts of the tongue coming from the boy's above him.

"Let's go. They aren't worth the time and breath." The leader of the bullies said and wiped at the blood along his cheek. Armin kept his eyes on them, watching them leave. It was suspicious, but as they turned a corner, Armin deemed it somewhat safe.

For now.

"A-Armin," Eren coughed up a storm as he sat up. Armin looked away from the direction the boy's left and down to Eren. He helped him sit up, keeping a hand on his back to make sure Eren didn't fall over.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin asked, touching the hand that covered Eren's beaten tummy.

"I'm okay. A-Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Eren asked, taking Armin's hand up into his own.

"I'm okay. You got here before they could do anything to me..." Armin's words fell away, noticing the small trickle of blood on Eren's face, but it wasn't his. It must have come the guy he beat up with that stick.

"That's good..." Eren sighed, leaning against Armin's chest when he felt a little woozy. Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder affectionately, the other still sitting on Eren's back to hold onto him.

"Eren... Why did you do that...?" Armin asked quietly, almost in a dull whisper.

"Do what...?" Eren asked, gold eyes closed to rest. Getting the air kicked out of him sure made him tired. He'd have to make sure that wouldn't happen again.

"Why did you get into trouble for me? If they hadn't left, you'd be really hurt." Armin said, leaning back to look at Eren. Eren finally opened his eyes, looking up at those blue eyes that had caught his attention two days ago, and the eyes that had been on his mind since he met him.

"Armin, I told you I would protect you. I said I would and I meant it." Eren said with a strong sense of determination that showed in his golden eyes. "Did you really think I'd let those guys hurt you after I said we were friends?"

_Yes. _That's what Armin wanted to answer. After enough time, Armin truly thought that Eren would leave him and let him get bullied all over again, which was like another form of being beaten all on its own. He'd had it happen plenty of times before, where his so called "friends" wouldn't show up, or they would, and then would run away and let him feel the blunt of their anger.

Eren was different though. That much was obvious now. Eren wasn't going to let him get hurt, because Eren really did care about what happened to Armin. He cared, because he wasn't like the other kid's.

Eren was his friend.

"I'm just glad you're okay. When I saw them grab you, I thought I wouldn't make it in time, but I did-" Eren was stopped in thought and word when Armin quickly wrapped his arms around Eren, inevitably knocking the two of them over into the dirt. Eren got another lung full of air knocked out of him, but it was nothing compared to the brute force of those bullies kicks. Eren soon realized, however, that Armin was fully on top of him, arms secured tightly around him with his head against his shoulder. Eren was no more than a little surprised; no one beyond his family had ever been this close to him, let alone hug him against the ground.

"Thank you, Eren…" Armin mumbled by his ear, and Eren could hear Armin's tone shaking, as if he was crying. Eren could only nod his head, all speech development over the past seven years that he had gained going right out the window to float with the birds. He wrapped his arms around Armin's body, holding him as close as physically possible (and that was hard to do considering their positions). "Eren… You're my best friend…" The blond mumbled again.

Eren's heart suddenly froze.

He was Armin's friend? His _best_ friend? Eren went from having a friend to have a best friend?

The words Armin said made him want to cry. Eren had never had a best friend before, even if his mom said she was his best friend. He had a best friend, and there was no one better suited for the job than Armin. Armin Arlert.

"… Y-You're my best friend too…" Eren said softly, and as Armin shuddered with a heavy sob, Eren ran his fingers through that pretty, blond hair and relaxed in the comfort of knowing that he had a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I truly had no idea what to do with this one! X'D So I ended up making a joke out of it. I apologize. X'D Day two (even though we're on day three, but that one is being proofread at the moment), princes and knights!**

**I'm so tired. We're three to four days in on this week, and I'm beaten and abused by this week and all of it's writing. I feel bad for my beta reader. XD**

**-Misty**

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days if these two adorable idiots doing adorable thing! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Princes and Knights<strong>

* * *

><p>Golden eyes were careless, watching his knights in silver armor lug in a limp body, one de-armored of the royal cloth. It was disgraceful really how low one had fallen, but what could he do? In times of famine, even the highest in court were the weakest of mind.<p>

"Set him down in front of me." The prince of Shinganshina, a tall, smart, and handsome brunette with golden eyes unlike any other, commanded with authority.

The knights carrying the dead weight in their arms set the body down in disgust, as if afraid of being infected by his disease of madness and ridicule. They stepped away, and with a wave of the prince's hand, they left, shutting the giant, wooden doors behind them.

The body they had dropped groaned, his body shaking as he tried to push himself onto his thin and weak legs, but to no prevail. All he could manage to do was rest his weight on his forearms and elbows and look up through blond bangs that hung low in his face.

The prince smirked.

"So you've been stealing..." He got right to the point and stated. The blond man in front of him frowned, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry... P-Prince Eren..." The man apologized meekly.

"Sorry...?" The prince chided. "You are not the only one starving in this village. What makes it right for you to eat when babies and mothers have nothing?"

"I-It wasn't just for me. M-My grandfather, he's sick, and he-"

"Save it, I know your story, Armin Arlert." Prince Eren raised a hand, waving off the knight's excuse like a fly. "I have heard it plenty a time from you and others. You are no different."

"But sir-!"

"Are you going to argue with your prince?" The prince asked angrily. To that, all Knight Arlert could do was lower his head once again.

"... No sir..." He mumbled, though it was heard by the prince on his thrown.

"That's what I thought." The brunette prince said, his anger dissipating. "Now... What shall your punishment be?"

"I deserve any and all of your punishments, my lord." Armin knew that this was a lie. He didn't deserve such harsh treatments, not when he was trying to save his grandfather from starvation. However, the prince's word was the law, final, and it was unwavering.

"Hm..." Prince Eren hummed, leaning his head against his fist which was perched on the arm rest of his thrown. He seemed to be enjoying this, and it was sick. Knowing that made the young knight feel the need to vomit up the food that he took. "I think we can compromise on something." Prince Eren said. Blue eyes looked up to meet gold ones, Armin frowning at the words spoken to him.

"Compromise, sir...?" He voiced, his body shaking from the look on the prince's face.

"Yes, a compromise," The prince said and stood up from his thrown. He stepped down the few steps and walked down the red, velvet carpet marking a pathway from the doors. Armin trembled, as the prince moved closer, his eyes falling to watch his feet walk towards him and nothing more. "I won't charge you with anything. We'll keep that our secret. Of course, and in exchange, you have to do one thing for me." The prince spoke with humor in his tone, and Armin wasn't sure where this was all leading to.

"Sir...?" He questioned quietly, looking up to meet that golden gaze that had a glint of something worrisome in it. The prince bent down to his knees when he stood in front of the knight, his smirk wide and devious in ways that made him shiver. Prince Eren reached forward, grabbing hold of the knight's chin and lifting it just enough for his head to be elevated a foot from the ground. This way, whether he liked it or not, Armin couldn't look away.

"All you have to do is bed me."

* * *

><p>"Armin, this is the most fucked up story you've ever read." Eren stated bluntly after spitting out the lollipop he had been chewing on.<p>

"I know..." Armin mumbled and set his book down on the bed. "I can't help it though. The author has such vivid detail and description when it comes to her writing. It's like I'm right there watching it happen," Armin muttered, his excuse a terrible one, and he knew it. He couldn't resist it though.

"Do you think a prince would really do that? Ya know, sleep with his "royal subjects" in exchange for order and silence?" Eren asked, bending his fingers on the term "royal subjects" for emphasis.

"Who knows...? I don't, but I like the plot. Later it goes on about how the prince has his knight chained to a bed." Armin mumbled, and then, only after the words left his mouth did he realize that he spoke it out loud. He looked up, hoping Eren hadn't heard him, but by how pale Eren had suddenly become, it was easy to tell that he had.

"... I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Armin." Eren said with a smirk and tossed the stick of his lollipop into the trashcan by the bed.

"I-I'm not! Her first story wasn't like this at all, so I just assumed that this was fine..." Armin looked away and his sentence trailed off, voice becoming meek as his cheeks darkened with a blush.

"Right," Eren scoffed, his smirk becoming a grin.

"Stop it, Eren. I'm being serious." The blond grumbled.

"If you're being serious, why do you keep reading it?" Eren asked and moving to grab his phone that was vibrating on Armin's desk.

"Because I already started it, and I want to know what happens!" Armin huffed, and as Eren moved to answer his phone, he scooted to the farthest corner of his bed to continue reading it.

"Hello...?" Eren answered. Armin peaked over to Eren as he talked to the person on the other line, and after a brief conversation, Eren hung up with a quick _'see you later.' _"That was Mikasa. She'll be here in five minutes."

"Okay," Armin nodded his head, his attention falling back to his book.

"I'm going to go get another piece of candy and wait downstairs." Eren announced and stood up from the bed to stretch." You coming, or do you need to sit with your porn a little longer?"

"My porn is written. I don't need to get off watching people have sex like you were doing last night." Armin muttered, and when he glanced up at Eren to check for a reaction, he was proud to see Eren's cheeks red from the tip of one ear to the other.

"T-That wasn't me!" Eren yipped.

"Okay, so it was Corporal. My kitten obviously has a serious sex addiction, enough to open a laptop and search for porn." Armin grinned as the brunette stomped off, shutting the bedroom door behind him. After a few seconds of silence, verifying that Eren had trudged downstairs in defeat, Armin let out a big huff of air.

That was too close.

Armin quickly shut his book and stuffed it into the handle of his bed before covering it with the bed sheets so no one would see it. Once hidden away, Armin flopped onto his bed, burying his face into the pillows where Eren's scent still lingered.

Armin would have never shown Eren that book had Eren not looked over his shoulder. Had Eren never done that, Armin would have succeeded at keeping his story a secret.

He was just happy Eren never saw his name or Armin's written down.

Armin only read one of the more tame parts of the story to him, but had Eren read what Armin was reading beforehand, the blond would have surely died of embarrassment.

After all, it was his story.

Thankfully Eren didn't put two and two together. Eren was too thick-headed to realize that Armin had written that story, that Armin had used their names and faces to fulfill his deepest desires, but changing them when he read to Eren so the brunette wouldn't know. God forbid Eren were to figure that out, because, if he had, Eren would have surely joked about it until Armin beat him within an inch of his life.

Or Eren would fulfill those desires just to joke with him some more.

Today it hadn't come to that... Thankfully.

Armin had to make sure he was more discrete about his stories. If Eren found out that Armin wrote that story about them, if Eren found out that all of the stories Armin read these days were the blond's own writing, and that Armin used both of them in each story each time...

Armin didn't even want to think about what Eren would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I so did not mean for this chapter to come out this way... I apologize...**

**Warning: ... You may cry... Oh yeah, and mentions of character death as well as character death... I regret everything.**

**Day 3: Traveling Outside**

**-Misty**

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable thing! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

**Chapter Three: Traveling Outside**

* * *

><p>"Look at it..."<p>

"I'm looking at it..."

The two teens were in awe at the sight of their dreams. Their hearts clenched, their bodies ached, and in front of them was a sight for sore eyes.

The ocean.

"We did it, Armin... We did it..." Eren breathed, his legs feeling weak.

It seemed too good to be true, yet here they were.

"We did..." Eren heard Armin sniffle beside him, and after looking down, Eren saw the tears on the blonde's cheeks that he quickly tried to wipe away. "You kept your promise..." Armin whispered with a smile.

Eren smiled too, turning his body to face the boy. He placed shaking hands onto his shoulders and turned him, making the smaller teen face him. When Armin looked up into those big, golden eyes of his childhood friend, his best friend, he couldn't help the tears that kept coming. They were like the ocean, endless, but all they were for was the happiness, the heartache, the seemingly endless pain that needed, wanted to end, but it had.

The war was over.

The titans were gone.

"I said we'd go outside the walls, didn't I?" Eren asked, placing a hand on Armin's cheek. Armin nodded, trying to suppress his childish whimpers to the best of his ability.

"You did. We're here, Eren... We did it..." Armin closed his eyes while nuzzling his face into Eren's palm. The brunette smelled like pine needles, similar to the trees they had finally escaped. He smelled like sweat and musk, and that was all it took to have Armin's head spilling.

"Armin..." Eren mumbled. Armin opened his blue eyes to look up at Eren, and if his heart wasn't already pounding enough, Eren had gotten closer in the short time they had been standing together. Very close.

"This is sweet and sentimental and all, but if you guys are going to do this, now would be a good time." The two boy's jumped apart to the sound of another voice. They staggered when finding Corporal Levi standing by, eyes looking at the two of them with disinterest, though with some glint of humor behind the disinterest. He had a hand on his hip, his body jutted to one side to show his annoyance to the situation.

"S-Sorry, Corporal Levi," Eren apologized while stuttering, his cheeks aflame with a heavy blush.

"Uh huh." Levi uttered. "Like I said, now would be an excellent time to out there and swim for a bit. The water is probably still warm, so do it before dusk rears its ugly head at us." He instructed, looking over to his shoulder to flick away a stray twig that caught on his cape.

"B-But sir, we don't know how to swim." Armin argued meekly, and as soon as Levi's attention was back on him, he looked away.

"Then walk in the shallow parts. It's either that or sit and stare at it." Levi said gruffly.

"B-But Corporal-" Eren began, but Levi cut him off.

"If you didn't hear me the first time, then let me make it clear. That was an _order,_ brat. Go out there before I turn us right back around to the fucking walls." Levi was having nothing even remotely close to insubordination, even if they were only trying to get proper explanations from him.

Instead of arguing with the man, ultimately leading to their untimely deaths, Eren grabbed Armin's hand and yanked him forward towards their goal. Both of the young teens ran through the grass until the green blades molded and morphed into tiny grains of sand. The two of them couldn't help but laugh at the sudden difference where they now walked, how it felt like their feet were being sucked into the ground.

"Hold on, Eren," Armin said and let go of the brunette's hand. Eren watched with wide eyes, pupils blown out of proportion from excitement as Armin bent down and removed his boots. His first foot hit the sand, causing him to yip and then laugh. "It feels weird!" Armin exclaimed as his other foot touched the sand.

Eren did the same, trying to hold back his laughter as his feet scrunched into the little rocks and got between his toes. The sand was somewhat warm, the sensation feeling like heaven after seven days on a horses back.

"Come on, Eren!" Armin couldn't wait any longer for Eren to delve in the world of sand, not when there was a whole ocean looking them in the eye. It was Armin's turn to grab Eren's hand and pull him towards the moving water, shouts of excitement leaving both of them.

As they got closer, that soon found the sand wet, sticking to the souls of their feet and getting on their ankles. The water's edge moved, and the two of them jumped back before the water could lick at their feet.

"What's it doing?" Eren asked while pulling Armin in front of him.

"It's called a tide, brat!" Levi called out to them, making sure to yell so the teens could hear him over the water. "The water pushes and pulls with the change of the-!" Levi was stopped when Armin suddenly screamed in both surprise and laughter as the water reached him first. Eren was quick to get drenched as well, but only from the calf down.

"It's so cold!" Armin cried, but that didn't stop him from running after the moving water, Eren following after him until the two of them were in the ocean, the water up to their thighs. Levi rolled his eyes, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace his lips.

Brats these days.

"Ah! Stop that, Armin!" Eren yipped when cold water was met with his arms and chest when Armin splashed him. Armin laughed and did it again, but was only met with resistance when Eren splashed at him as well. The brunette managed to get Armin, and when the boy covered his face to avoid the water getting to him, Eren used brute strength as he ran into the boy, knocking the two of them into the water.

The water was all around them now, and Eren pushed himself up to breathe while pulling Armin up, who had been trapped under him. The two of them coughed and sputtered, water caught in their throat and noses and burning their eyes, but the moment was too sweet for something like that to ruin it.

"You idiot," Armin chastised and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck to keep his head above the waterline.

"I'm sorry! I don't know my own strength," Eren gulped down the air he needed while placing his hands under Armin's back to keep him up. He sat up then, bringing Armin with him until the smaller teen was in his lap and well over the edge of the water.

"That's what you always say." Armin argued.

"No I don't- Gah! I've got water in all of the wrong places!" Eren whined, and Armin laughed and slapped at Eren's arm under the water.

"I don't need to know that!" Armin tried to stand, but Eren had a firm grip around him. So instead of Armin doing it, Eren did it for him.

Eren stood up, lifting Armin with him who practically yelped while wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. His wrapped his legs around a slender waist and narrow hips to keep himself up, but as Eren walked to shore, Armin realized that he had nothing to worry about.

Eren wouldn't drop him.

"Ugh, you're heavy when your clothes are wet." Eren said as sand was squishing between his toes.

"Same for you, Eren." Armin mocked as Eren dropped to his knees, and Armin fumbled to the ground under him.

So much for Eren keeping him up.

Eren hovered Armin for a moment before dropping, his head falling against Armin's chest while his feet were licked by the water's edge. Armin grunted at the impact, cursing at Eren for his heavy head as he tried situating himself under the boy, but it didn't help him any. As of now, their positions were awkward in every way; Eren laying against Armin with Armin's legs on either side of his torso. Armin could only roll his eyes before running his fingers through Eren's wet hair, pulling out a few tangles every now and again.

"Hey..." Armin mumbled.

"Hm...?" Eren hummed as he looked up at Armin, his cheek squished against the blonde's chest.

"You… Don't know how much this means to me…" Armin said, voice shaking and eyes becoming red with so many unspoken emotions. "I-I mean… Just being here with you… And getting to see this with y-you…"

Armin's bottom lip trembled as he tried covering his eyes, but the sand stuck to his shirt scratched at his face. He couldn't look at Eren when he was looking up at him like that, even if it wasn't painful. After the war finally ended, Armin hadn't been able to control his emotions, and right now he was truly hating that little flaw.

"Armin," Eren sighed and sat up. He wanted to wipe away the tears sitting at the corners of Armin's big eyes, but knowing he also had sand on his hands, he restrained himself for the time being. "I think I know… It's probably how I feel about being here with you…"

"S-Stop it, Eren. You're going to make me cry." Too late for that, because Armin's tears were spilling over his cheeks and landing into his wet hair.

"You're already crying, dummy." Eren said with a small laugh and placed a hand against Armin's cheek, mindless of the sand. He wiped against Armin's temple, cutting off the path of tears as the blond looked up at him with a pleading look. Eren felt his throat constrict, his hand barely shaking, but it was something controllable.

"Eren…" Armin mumbled, his voice almost a whisper. Eren bit at his bottom lip for a moment before moving forward, catching the smaller teen's lips with his. He vaguely heard a small sound of surprise come from Armin, but it was muffled by their lips. He wanted to care, thinking maybe that the hard pressure of their lips together or the bump of their noses caused that sound, but Armin's lips were soft and warm, seeming to melt with his in the nicest of ways. Eren wanted to care, but how could he when Armin's fingers were threading through his hair, pulling him closer? How could he when the next sound that left Armin was a groan of slight approval?

Eren wasn't sure if it was the cold water that kept touching his feet, the sand cooling against their bodies, or Armin and the way he clung to him, but he had goose bumps rising on his skin. Any old aches and pains he felt before seemed to be gone, and he knew that this was Armin's doing.

"Eren…" Armin breathed against his lips, but their lips were sealed in one quick movement.

The cold water was no longer an issues. The heat their bodies were creating was enough to keep them warm, get them sweating even. The kisses they shared went from sweet and simple to passionate and heavy in a matter of minutes, hands gripping at various articles of wet clothing to keep a grip on reality. Hips unknowingly connected in the heat of the moment, and at the sudden wave of pleasure, all thought process was gone.

Or maybe that was just the tide coming in.

"Ah shit!" Eren cried out when the cold was once again invading his senses. He jumped up in place, and Armin followed to get his back out of the water.

"Good thing the tide came in. I didn't feel like pulling two horny teenagers off of each other." The teens looked up to see Levi standing over them, and how they hadn't heard his heavy boots walking through the sand was beyond them. Both were breathless, cheeks flushed and bodies aching with multiple reactions. They exchanged glances with one another, and when realization of what had happened between them dawn on their clouded minds, the two of them parted quickly, but reluctantly.

"S-Sorry, sir, we um… W-We were-"

"About to fuck each other senseless. You think I don't notice how you two look at the other?" Levi asked while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, to be honest."

"I-It's not like that at all!" Armin tried to defend, but with how mused his expression and appearance looked, no one would believe him.

"Sure, and I'm still a blushing virgin." Levi bluntly joked. Armin was ready for a rebuttal, but he noticed the look come across Levi's face as he looked up and out over the ocean. "Eren…" He uttered.

Eren and Armin looked behind them, looking over to the setting sun falling over the horizon where the water seemed to end. Armin's eyes widened, looking over to Eren with anxiety, but he was surprised to see how calm Eren seemed. It was unsettling at the least, frightening at the most, making his stomach turn.

"Eren…?" Armin questioned quietly.

"Right…" Eren said and sighed.

"… Come on, Eren." Levi said and began walking back to where their horses were tethered. Eren stood up, clothes sagging on him as he moved to grab his boots he left further up on the shore. Armin quickly followed, grabbing Eren's arm to stop him from continuing.

"Eren, wait!" He exclaimed. Levi looked back at the two as Eren turned to his face his friend before turning away, deciding that they needed this last moment with each other.

"What is it…?" Eren asked, far too apathetic for a moment like this.

"You…" Armin's hand squeezed around Eren's wrist, his muddled mind trying to come up with the words he needed to say. "Y-You don't have to do this."

"… Yeah, I have to, Armin." Eren said.

"N-No, you won't hurt anyone, I know you won't."

"Maybe not intentionally, but what if I did lose control?"

"You won't!"

"You don't know that, Armin…" Eren placed a hand on top of Armin's, forcing the strong grip off of his wrist so he could hold the blonde's hand.

"We just got here…" Armin tried to argue, but he was losing the battle, the tears back already before they had really even left.

"I know…" Eren moved forward, brushing a finger under Armin's eye. "I can't run the risk of hurting you though… I don't want to lose you too…"

"But I'll lose you." Armin whispered, his head falling to rest against Eren's shoulder.

"You aren't losing me, Armin. I'll always be by your side, and at least then I'll be human." Eren stood back, getting the chance to catch Armin's eye. "I don't want to die a titan, Armin… So please… Let me die as a human…"

That got Eren more than he thought it would. Eren didn't want to die young, but he didn't want to die as a monster. He wanted to die as a human, knowing who he was. This was the only way he could control his death, control the life he had left while he had it.

This was all he wanted now. He had gotten to the ocean like he promised Armin, and the titans were gone.

With that, there was nothing left to accomplish.

"E-Eren…" Armin sobbed.

"Levi promised he'd make it as quick as possible. I won't feel anything."

"I know! But I…" Armin rubbed his eyes raw, having no control over himself. "I-I love you, you idiot… I don't want to be alone like this…"

"… Me too…" Eren mumbled.

"Eren," Levi spoke up, catching the brunette's attention. Eren looked back at Levi, seeing the man now dressed with his 3DMG. There were only two blades, two in case something went wrong, but Eren knew nothing would. One quick cut was all it would take to end it all.

"… Okay." Eren said and nodded his head. He looked back to Armin and kissed his forehead, something simple, but spoke more than words could. He pressed one more kiss to Armin's cheek, close enough to whisper something into Armin's ear before stepping back and turning away. He heard Armin's sobs intensify, but he knew he couldn't look back.

If he looked back, he'd change his mind.

"Come on…" Levi said softly and began walking away. Eren followed, keeping close to Levi as they walked far into the tree line, away from eyes and away from the horses tied to the tree line. Where they were was heavy in trees, and at least, if something went wrong and Eren turned into a titan, Levi would have things to grapple to.

He stopped and turned to Eren, his eyes watching the boy carefully. While Eren's eyes were staring at the ground, he still looked unwavering in his decision.

Why did it have to be this?

"Are you sure about this, Eren…?" Levi asked, trying his best to keep himself together.

"… Yes, sir…"

"Eren, we've done our jobs. We don't work for the military anymore. Just call me Levi."

"Okay Cor-… Levi…" Eren corrected, trying to smile and play off the terrible atmosphere.

"Better… Eren, you don't have to do this."

"I already said the same thing to Armin. I have to. I can't hurt anyone else."

"You can run now, Eren. The world is open, and you've got so many places to hide that no one will ever find you."

"It doesn't matter…" Eren barely looked up at Levi as he spoke. "I don't want to hurt myself either… Please let me have this, Levi…" He pleaded with the older man.

"… Stop fucking begging…" Levi said and drew his blade from its holster. Eren nodded his head, slowly falling to his knees to be lower than the blade. He placed his hands behind his back, just in case, and looked up at the man.

"Corporal Levi, could I be selfish and ask for one more thing from you?" Eren asked, his eyes still pleading even after Levi had told him not to.

"It's Levi, you little…" Levi stopped himself short of his insult. "… What is it?"

"I don't want to leave Armin behind like this, but it's the only way to keep him and you safe… Could you look after him for me? You know… Keep him safe? Keep those idiot bullies away from him?" Eren pleaded with the man, his golden eyes tearing up.

"… Yeah, I can do that."

Levi wouldn't lie and say he wasn't upset by this. Of course he was upset by this. He didn't want to kill Humanity's Hope. He didn't want to take away the life of a teen who risked everything for a selfish world and got nothing in return. He'd been beaten and abused by the world, threatened, kidnapped, and on multiple occasions, attempts to kill him had been thrown into the equation. After all of that, however, Eren stood strong, battling until the bitter end.

And Levi was his bitter end.

It just wasn't fair.

"Can you do me a favor in return?" Levi asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with the brunette.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"When you get up there… If you meet two people named Isabel and Farlan, could you… Tell them that I miss them?" Levi asked, and damn it, his eyes were watering. "I'll protect Armin if you do me that one simple thing." Eren smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll do that, Levi…" He said softly. Levi nodded as well, swallowing a thick lump forming in his throat. He stood, clearing his throat to keep himself collected, but it wasn't doing much.

"Okay… Lower your head so your neck is showing." Levi instructed, his voice shaking. Eren did as told, lowering his head to hang, his neck and the nape bare for Levi. "I'll… Try and make this hurt as little as possible."

"I know you will…" Eren mumbled and closed his eyes. "Thank you… For everything, Levi…"

Levi bit his lip, a tear running down his pale cheek as he brought his sword down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See? Doesn't this chapter make up for the last one? ^^ ... No, it doesn't? Well... Okay then. X'D**

**Day 4 (Are we done yet?!): Family (I totally sucked at this prompt)**

**-Misty**

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days if these two adorable idiots doing adorable thing! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

**Chapter Four: Family**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Shush, Eren!" Armin warned in a quiet hiss, his finger pressed to his own lips.

Eren winced, careful while he shut the door behind him. He toed his shoes off quietly while setting his winter coat down on the coat rack hanging by the door.

"Sorry, is she asleep?" Eren asked in a whisper. Armin nodded his head, his annoyed look morphing into one more of relaxed content as he padded quietly back into the kitchen. Eren followed, but not without a quick glance into the living room.

"She fell asleep an hour ago." Armin explained while poking his head out from the kitchen. Eren smiled, his gaze locked on the sight of the girl curled up in a bunch of blankets on the futon. Her red hair stuck up from the blankets, her face barely showing from under the duvet.

"Was she playing in the snow all day...?" Eren asked, finally tearing his gaze away from her for a moment to find Armin walking back into the kitchen. He followed, watching as Armin grabbed at a mug from the cabinet and set it down on the counter.

"For most of it, yeah. I didn't want her getting sick though. Lord knows Levi and Farlan would kick our butts if she got sick." Armin said over his shoulder as he pulled out a packet of hot chocolate and prepared it.

"True, true. However, Isabel was eating a ladybug as a dare from Jean yesterday. Playing in the snow is the least of that girls' worries." Eren scoffed.

"Remind me to tell Levi that." Armin sighed as he got hot water going. "He's going to want to know that."

"Don't you find it funny that Levi found Isabel only a few months ago, and now she's like his little sister?" Eren asked. Armin looked at him skeptically before getting a spoon and stirring the contents in the mug.

"You mean that they're so close already?" Armin asked and leaned against the island counter.

"Yeah, you don't see a lot of relationships like those these days." Eren said. Armin hummed and blew on the hot chocolate to cool it down.

"If I remember correctly, we were a lot like that."

"I said _these days_, Armin." Eren corrected. Armin rolled his eyes before holding out the mug for Eren. Eren accepted it gratefully, leaning over to kiss Armin's forehead softly. "Thank you."

"I figured you'd want some." Armin excused, but Eren ignored it and gently sipped at the drink, careful not to burn himself.

"So what time is Levi going to be here today...?" Eren asked, mug against his lips and muffling his words.

"I talked to Levi earlier. He said that if it keeps snowing like this, next year. He's hoping he can get out of work by five, but he isn't sure yet." The blond relayed the message from earlier to Eren.

"That's okay. I love it when Isabel comes over, so it's no problem." Eren said.

"And with how hard she played today, it wouldn't surprise me if she was asleep all day." Armin openly stated. Eren grinned behind his mug, his eyes glinting with a mischievous something that Armin couldn't identify, but knew all too well. "No, Eren." He warned.

"Sleep all day, you say?" Eren countered, setting the mug down.

"Eren, no, not while she's here." Armin frowned as Eren advanced towards him, forcing back into the cabinets and counters.

"She'd never know." Eren assured, placing his hands on Armin's hips when Armin had nowhere else to run.

"She'd probably hear us." Armin looked away from Eren's intense gaze, his cheeks dusting a soft pink.

He wanted to fight more, he really did, but fuck, who invented hormones again?

"Not if we bite into something." Eren pressed his body into Armin's, hips connected and chests pressed together. There was no way Eren couldn't feel Armin's heart beating like a drum from within his chest. Eren had that effect on him, and the brunette knew it all too well. He just liked to tease him the way he was now.

"... F-Fine, but make it quick. I don't want Isabel waking up and catching us. She probably doesn't even know what sex is." Armin finally gave in, his hands coming up to wrap around Eren's shoulders to hold himself up. His legs felt like jelly, and if Eren removed himself and his body, Armin was sure he'd fall over. "God forbid she told Levi that we had sex and she caught us. It'd be the end of us both."

"More so me than you..." Eren muttered and smirked. "But your right. We shouldn't be doing this while Isabel is here." He said and backed away, leaving Armin to cling to the counter top so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"What...?" The blond gaped in surprise.

"You're right. Isabel really could wake up at any moment, and I don't want her seeing something like that." Eren sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, moving to lean against the island where the mug of hot chocolate was sitting and cooling.

"... Y-You're such an asshole!" Armin said in astonishment.

"Ouch, that hurt, Armin. That hurt right here." Eren joked and placed a fist over his heart.

"Shut up, Eren." Armin all but growled, moving past Eren to grab the nearly empty mug and put it in the sink.

"Are you really that upset...?" Eren asked, standing behind Armin as the blond worked at cleaning some of the dish. "You know I was just playing with you, right?"

"I know... You've just been doing that a lot lately..." Armin admitted.

"Are you pouting?" Eren asked while looking over Armin's shoulder.

"No," Armin mumbled and turned his head so Eren couldn't see his face.

"Armin Arlert is pouting. Holy shit." Eren said and laughed when Armin tried elbowing his gut, but he missed, to his surprise. "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop now."

"Good." Armin set the clean mug and a clean plate in the dry side of the sink. Eren wrapped his arms around his lover, his head falling so his chin could dig into a petite shoulder. "No."

"Not this time. I'm just relaxing." Eren assured, placing a kiss just below Armin's ear.

"Sure you are," Armin said and went back to washing the dishes. Eren's hands sat on his hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles in a manner that was more soothing than sensual. Eren began humming by his ear, a soft and quiet tune Armin recognized as a lullaby that Carla Jaeger once used to sing before she passed away. "What's up, Eren?"

"What do you mean?" Eren stopped humming and asked.

"You're clingy today." Armin turned his head so he could look at Eren, their cheeks pressed together. "I mean more so than usual."

"Mhm... I guess I am..."

"Why...?"

"... I like this." Eren said and leaned his head into Armin's.

"Like what...?"

"This... I know we're giving her back later and all, but having Isabel asleep on the couch, having a little girl to take care of, and to make hot chocolate on a snowy morning for... It's just really nice." Eren explained, his eyes closing as if picturing the scenario again.

"It is," Armin agreed and smiled softly.

"I like it. It's like we're a family."

"I thought we were a family?" Armin questioned.

"I meant like a legit family. Like we're married, Isabel is our kid. With us here like this, you making me something to drink when I get home from work, and me standing here holding you like this." Eren listed of, beginning to rock back and forth lightly. "It's really nice."

"It's really relaxing." Armin agreed, setting the dishes down in the sink and drying off his hands. He placed a hand against Eren's, the other moving to run fingers through soft, brown hair as he tilted his head back.

"Mhm... Is this something you would want? You know, a family?" Eren asked, opening his eyes to look at Armin, only to see his closed.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd really like something like this."

"Even a kid or two?"

"Yeah," Armin agreed. "I like the idea too. It's nice having Isabel around, even when she wakes us up in the morning. Although that one would get annoying after a while I think." He laughed.

Suddenly the hands that were wrapped around his waist were gone. Armin looked over his shoulder, but Eren was turning him around and holding him against the counter quicker than he could question him. He tried to open his mouth to ask him what he was doing, but Eren's lips were over his in the most passionate of kisses Armin thought the brunette had ever given him. The kiss itself made his legs give out, but his arms were around his shoulders and holding himself up to say connected with Eren, and Eren's hands were running along his sides, smoothing up and down his waist and giving him goose bumps. Was that Eren's tongue pushing its way between his teen? Yes, it was, and it did well to pull a groan from Armin.

However, all too soon like the previous kiss, this one was over, and Armin was left in a dazed state, panting against Eren's face that was now a lighter shade of pink.

"W-What was that for…?" He managed to ask between labored breaths. Eren sighed and rested his forehead against Armin's, taking in his distinct scent while tasting him on his tongue. To him, Armin was like a drug to him all on his own, and damn, it was hard to stop with him once he got started.

"Armin…" Eren breathed and looked at Armin, finding his eyes closed behind his bangs. "Let's get married then…"

Blue eyes fluttered open at those words, and Eren could see Armin's cheeks go red from ear to ear in point three seconds flat. That must have been a new record.

"... What?"

"It wouldn't be so bad. You already said you liked this lifestyle…"

"Eren…!" Armin blurted out, his eyes widening. "Y-You… Idiot!"

"What…?" Eren asked with wide eyes that portrayed his hurt.

"… Y-Yes," Armin said, and a sigh left his lips. Realization struck a chord within his scattered mind, a single tears slipping down his cheek. He meant it. "Yes, you idiot, yes…"

Armin yanked Eren forward, pulling him in for a searing kiss. His arms wrapped around Eren's shoulders, and this time he wasn't letting go. He'd say yes in every shape and form, and his first plan didn't include letting the brunette go any time soon.

Eren's arms held him close though, showing that he didn't plan for that either. He dragged Armin forward, hips and chests together again and Armin's legs wrapping around his waist. Eren wouldn't let him fall though, his arms and hands cradling Armin around his thighs and ass to keep him up. Armin had no complaints. In fact, Armin groaned against Eren's lips, his fingers pulling on Eren's hair in the mix of passion and possession.

The growl that left Eren's throat could have been considered animalistic. It _could _have been, but Armin was more worried about how a sound like that could turn him on so badly in such a short amount of time. He could feel his own aching need straining against his pants, rubbing against Eren's perfectly sculpted body, and in return, Eren's own erection was pressing into the seam of his pants.

"Yes…" Armin whined breathlessly, his hips rolling in search of more friction, of more pleasure. Eren groaned, or maybe it was another growl, a sound threatening to anyone else other than Armin as he pulled Armin away from the cabinets and to the table where he forced him to lay down on. Armin tried sitting up, but Eren's hands were pinning his shoulders into the table and holding him there while his lips attacked Armin's neck, just below his hairline. Armin whimpered, tilting his head back to give him more space to kiss and suck, and when Eren's teeth sunk into his neck, he gasped, his hips rolling up in frantic desire.

"Excuse me…?"

Both of them barely heard the small voice behind them, but with Armin's head tilted back, he could see it more than hear it.

And oh, why did he have to see it?

There, standing directly behind them with her arms crossed over her chest in a manner that clearly mimicked Levi when he was annoyed, was Isabel. Red hair tousled and wrinkles in her skin from where the blankets pressed into her face, neck, and arms, it was easy to see that she had just woken up from her nap.

Armin sat up quickly, and when his neck bumped into Eren's nose, the brunette followed, only to see Isabel standing by as well. He jumped up from the table, leaving Armin against it as he turned away to wipe at his lips from the drool that had accumulated there.

"I-Isabel, you shouldn't just walk in on people without knocking!" Armin said and sat up, buttoning up his shirt. When had Eren even undone the first few buttons?

"Knock on what? There's no door," Isabel retorted while leaning against the archway. Oh yes. She was very much like her 'big bro'. "So do you do this all the time there? Because I don't want to eat where you two do your adult stuff."

"No, we don't do this here." Eren said over his shoulder, though she knew it was a lie. Of course they'd done it there once or twice, and on the bed, and in the shower, and on the couch she had been sleeping on, but did she really didn't know that one?

"W-We were just… Celebrating." Armin stood up from the table and smoothed his hair out, because he could feel a few tangles under his ears and at his fringe.

"Is that what they call it these days? Gee, a fourteen year old like me wouldn't know the _jargon_ of today's youth." Isabel retorted once again before moving to get something to eat from the cupboards.

"No, Isabel. That's not what this is about." Eren grumbled. Armin smiled sympathetically to him, watching as Eren tried cleaning himself up at the sink, but that didn't help much. Isabel hummed, her hand reaching into a box of crackers and pulling out some to eat.

"No…" Armin mumbled. Eren looked up from the sink, water dripping off of his hands and face while he smiled. "We're… Getting married."

Isabel stopped with her mouth open, crackers in her hand and ready to be eaten, but stopped short at her lips. Wide-eyed, the girl pushed the crackers back into the box and set it down.

"Really…?" She asked, her smile spreading her cheeks wide with crumbs all over them. "That's great!" She cheered and moved to hug Armin, but she stopped quickly and stepped back. "Ah, I-I don't think I want to touch you right now."

"Oh stop it, Isabel. It wasn't like that at all!" Eren exclaimed, exasperated by the young girl.

"Uh huh. Anyway, we need to celebrate! I'll make you guys a big feast!" Isabel beamed and moved to grab at a pan above the stove. Armin watched with fascination as Eren chased her down and took the pan from her, but Isabel began reaching for the nobs on the stove, ready to turn on the oven.

"Hey, hey! Isabel, stay away from the oven! You remember what happened last time, right?"

"Your eyebrows grew back!"

"Yeah, after three months! If I didn't know Levi beforehand, I'd think that his eyebrows being thin is your doing!"

Armin laughed, his hand covering his smile.

If this was what his life was going to be like all too soon, he couldn't wait to be in a family with Eren.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... So I had no idea what to do for this damn prompt. X'D I'm so ashamed, I truly am. I think it stinks... That's just me of course. I really had no idea though. I don't know why the manga or Hajima called it a J-Pop hell arc, unless that was a song listed off in the manga, in which case they should name it and tell us who wrote it. And well... I was just floating around with a blank. I didn't like this one. Next day has smut though! I can promise that! XD**

**Day 5: J-Pop Hell Arc (I'm never doing this one ever again -_-)**

**-Misty**

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable thing! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.

Chapter Five: J-Pop Hell Arc

* * *

><p>It was snowing outside. The flurries of snow weren't very heavy, but enough to cover the city in a blanket, and Eren couldn't feel a thing.<p>

He had gone past the point of cold. Now he was just numb. The snow had seeped into his sweater, had soaked into his shirt, and he couldn't feel it anymore. Whether it was because his mind had wandered elsewhere or because he was so cold he couldn't feel it, the reason was unknown. All Eren knew was that he had been walking for a few hours. Night had long since crept its head over the city, and Eren knew where he was at.

He was far from home.

Eren thumbed around the phone in his pocket, feeling the cold metal sliding between his knuckles and smoothing over the pads of his cold fingers. He pulled it out, looking at the screen with mild disinterest, but more hope than anything else.

He just wanted one answer. Just one.

Without even thinking of it, Eren fingers were dialing and hitting call to someone before he realized it. When he came to his senses, Eren soon learned with a terrible fear of who it was he called. He pulled the phone up to his ear, listening to the sounds of the call ringing. Part of him was hoping for an answer. Another part of him was hoping it would go straight to voicemail.

And it did.

"Hi, you've reached Armin Arlert. Sorry I can get to your call, but please leave your name and number, and I'll try to get back to you. Thank you."

Eren didn't notice it until now, but he realized that he missed that voice. It had only been a few days, yet Eren missed it more than he missed a warm bed by a fireplace.

He wanted to hear it again, and subconsciously, his fingers dialed Armin's number so he could listen to the message. He waited.

One ring, two-

_"... Hello?"_ He wasn't expecting that. Eren listened quietly, the only sounds to be heard were in the background where Armin was, something akin to sheets moving around. Had he been sleeping? _"Hello...?"_ The tired voice asked again.

"... Hey, Armin..." Eren mumbled into the receiver.

_"Eren...? Why are you calling so late?"_ Was it late? Eren didn't even know, but looking at his surroundings now, he found it to be dark.

"... I'm sorry, I just..." What was it he had called for? He had done it without even thinking, and now he had Armin on the other line without an answer or explanation.

There was a sigh.

_"Eren, if this isn't important, you can say it in the morning. Obviously it's not something to be discussed about at two in the morning." _Was it really two? Eren remembered it being four when he left the school. How long had Eren been out in the streets?

"Armin, wait!" Eren exclaimed when he felt like Armin would hang up on him. There was a pregnant pause, and Eren thought that maybe Armin really had hung up on him. That was until he heard another heavy sigh.

_"What is it, Eren?"_ Armin asked, annoyed, but probably not as annoyed as he would have been had this been talked about at a reasonable hour.

"... I'm sorry, okay?" Eren apologized, exasperated and tired. The cold was starting to make its presence known again, and Eren felt the chill of snowflakes landing on his bare neck. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry..."

_"Sorry about what, Eren?" _Armin asked, sounding apathetic to the conversation.

"About everything! I never meant for that to happen, I swear! Armin, you're the last person I would ever hurt, don't you know that?" Eren asked, and his tears burned his eyes while cooling his skin.

_"... No, I don't anymore."_ Armin mumbled.

"Armin, I wouldn't do that to you, not again. It was a mistake, I promise. Damn it, what do you want me to say?"

_"There's nothing you can say. I don't want to hear it, so-"_

"Armin!" Eren yelled, and he didn't care who he woke up. "I still love you!"

_"And what about the Titans...?"_

"Forget about Titans! I don't care!" Tears that Eren had been trying to hold back fell relentlessly, dropping into the snow with no regards. Eren had lost all sensible form of self-control, and the sob that shook his body was painful. He wanted to hold back, he really did, but it hurt. He was in pain, and holding back wasn't possible anymore.

The snow didn't help him any either.

"I just want to see you!"

There was silence on the other line. Eren cried into the phone, trying to keep himself quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone. If someone were to see a nineteen year old in the middle of a snow covered street at two in the morning with little more than a sweater to keep him warm, they would take it the wrong way. Eren could hear voices in the background, someone talking to Armin and Armin answering, and Eren managed to quiet down some so he could hear part of the conversation.

_"Just a family emergency at home..." Armin's voice._

_"Do you need to go back?"_ Eren didn't recognize this voice. It must have been Armin's college roommate.

_"No, they can handle it at home..." _The last part made Eren's heart clench. _"Eren...?" _This time Armin's voice was stronger, his attention back to the brunette and not his roommate.

"Yeah...?" Eren asked.

_"I have to go."_ Armin spoke with little to no emotion in his voice, and it was frightening to say the least.

"Wait, Armin-!" Eren begged, but he heard the click of the other line, and after a few moments, the dial tone began to play.

Eren pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the screen glowing in the dull light of the street lamp. Armin didn't even give him the time to talk for five minutes. The call ended only after four minutes and thirty-two seconds.

Eren couldn't feel the cold anymore.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Carla, you need to calm down." Levi warned, his hands attempting to pull the phone from the woman's hands. "You know there's nothing we can do right now."<p>

"Why not?" Eren's mother cried. Levi stepped back a little, not afraid, but startled by the older woman's tone.

"We can't report someone missing until forty-eight hours have gone by. You know that," Levi rationed with her. The words seemed to work, though that didn't make anything better. Carla slumped into the dining room chair in defeat, the phone sliding from her hands and onto the ground with a dull thud. Levi looked away from her for a moment, eyes falling to Mikasa standing by the window, grey eyes peering out into the streets and ignoring the Christmas lights.

Had it not been for Mikasa, Levi wouldn't have been here right now. However, a frantic call from his niece at midnight was something that would get anyone out of bed, and Levi was no exception. He cared for Mikasa and Eren greatly, like they were his own kids even, and hearing that Eren never came home from school was upsetting enough. Now he was here, trying to calm Eren's mother down while watching over Mikasa, who seemed to be doing a better job at taking care of herself than Carla was.

"I-I called all of Eren's friends, but no one has seen him since class, and he won't answer his cellphone. Hannes is outside still looking for him, but every time I call him, he says he hasn't found anything." Carla cried, his head falling into her hands. Levi walked over to her and picked up the phone on the floor to set it on the table. He then placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, gently rubbing at the thin arm attached to it to make her feel better.

"He's fine, I'm sure he is. Eren is just thick-headed. He probably forgot to charge his phone and he's off goofing around with a friend from school." Levi assured the distraught woman, but he could barely believe the words himself.

Eren was thick-headed, yes, but he wasn't so much that he would forget to charge his phone, the thing he held on to like a life line. He also wouldn't just leave them worrying like this. He'd call them, call Mikasa and Carla for sure.

With that being said, none of them had gotten into contact with Eren since this morning, or in Mikasa's case, since class. Mikasa had a class after Eren's, so he should have been home before her. Without him here though, the anxiety was crushing them down.

"Are you sure he didn't leave any messages on the house phone, or on your cell?"

"I'm sure. I looked through both multiple times, and everything keeps coming up blank. The last message I got from Eren was him telling me that he was at school safely, and telling me that I should have a good day." Carla truly broke down then, eyes pouring what seemed to be an endless waterfall of tears that practically drenched her skin. Levi wiped at her eyes, anything to help, but he didn't know what to do.

"Eren…!" Mikasa suddenly gasped from the windowsill. The two adults turned to look at her, only to catch a glimpse of her black hair and red scarf as she bolted out of the room. Without any communication, the two of them seemed to understand, and they were up and following the girl out to the front door as quick as they had ever moved before.

Mikasa was outside in a matter of seconds. She didn't even bother with shoes or boots, she just jumped off of the porch and ran to the eerie figure creeping closer to the house. When Levi and Carla got there, it was Levi who recognized the figure as Eren, and he himself was following in Mikasa's lead.

"Eren...!" He exclaimed as he chased the boy down. Eren didn't even react to them, not so much as a passing glance until Mikasa knocked into him in a firm embrace. She had her arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his damp hair and holding his head against her shoulder. There was barely a grunt from Eren from the impact, and that was enough to raise alarm.

"Are you okay, Eren? Are you hurt?" She asked and pulled back to look into his face. She felt shivers go down on her spine, and it wasn't from the cold.

Eren's eyes looked so dead.

"Damn it, you little shit!" Levi did a sliding stop beside the two, his feet nearing slipping out from under him, because of the snow. "Where have you been?" Levi asked and pressed a hand into Eren's cheek.

"Eren…?" Mikasa asked, trying to shake him into a form of coherency, but it didn't seem to work.

"He's got a fever." Levi said and moved Mikasa away to lift Eren into his arms. "Carla, get a thermometer! Mikasa, go get blankets and get a fire going."

"Okay," Mikasa said and darted ahead to do as she had been told. Levi took his time getting inside, not keen on the idea of tripping on ice, not with Eren in his arms anyway.

"Come on, Eren." Levi said softly and carried Eren back to where it was warm.

* * *

><p>Eren was dreary as hell when he woke up.<p>

His vision was too blurry, the lights were too bright, and his body felt heavy like it was filled with lead. His limbs didn't want to work.

Eren managed, however, to adjust to the light so he could squint and see everything. He could see the beige colors of his ceiling, lost to a white fog coming from his window. It was sunny out, too sunny for his liking right now, but it couldn't be helped.

He felt weak like this.

"Eren…?" The voice was loud to him, ringing in his ears, but he turned his head regardless. He knew that voice, and upon finding the person who spoke it, he figured out who it was.

Armin was sitting in a chair next to his bed, arms folded in his lap with a book under his hands. His blond hair was tousled, his complexion a little pale, and he had terrible bags under his eyes. Eren had only ever seen Armin in that condition once, and that was just after his parents had died in a car accident. What was the reason now that made him looked like this?

"… A-Armin…?" Eren asked, genuinely surprised by how scratchy and light his voice sounded. It didn't even sound like him.

"How are you feeling?" Armin asked, bending the page from his book inwards before close it.

"… Like shit." Eren mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds about right. You look like shit too." Armin agreed. Eren wanted to question why the comment sounded so harsh coming from Armin, but then he remembered.

When did Armin even get here?

"Fuck… What happened…?" Armin sighed then, and Eren felt as if he had just opened up a whole Pandora's Box on himself.

"Jean said you left school like a ghost. You were gone for so long that Hannes was driving the streets until three in the morning looking for you, and Levi was even over here trying to calm your mother and Mikasa down. I guess you got back on your own, and you ended up running a fever. It broke a few hours ago… Your fever I mean." Armin explained, but this knowledge was based solely off what Mikasa had told him.

"How bad was the fever?" Eren asked while trying to sit up, but he still felt heavy.

"One hundred and three point nine." Armin told him. Eren winced, both at the insane temperature he once had and the pain that was throbbing in his legs. "Eren… You weren't trying to kill yourself, were you?" Armin asked.

"Of course not. I just got… Lost." Eren admitted sheepishly.

"And I would believe that, but we grew up here, Eren. You can't get lost here or anywhere within fifty miles of here." Armin assured, his face starting to turn red. Was he upset about something?

"Just… Just let it go, Armin." Eren said. "It's over, okay?"

"How are you feeling right now?" Armin asked. Eren looked up at him as he attempted to sit up again, and this time he managed to push himself up onto his elbows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean are you feeling any better now?" Armin asked and stood up, setting his book down on the chair.

"I-I guess so. I feel better than I did earli-" Eren was suddenly stopped when a quick slap to his cheek rendered him deaf, blind, and dumb. His cheek stung painfully, and tears he hadn't realized he had been holding back slipped passed his eyes.

"That's for making me worry!" Armin yelled. Eren couldn't remember the last time Armin had ever raised his voice to him or to anyone else.

"W-What, you were seriously worried about me?" Eren wasn't going to lose this fight. He wasn't going to give out that easily just because the person who meant the most to him in the world slapped him.

"Of course I was! You have everyone worried about you, Eren!" Armin yelled. "You think I like being called so early in the morning by your sister? You think I like hearing that you're sick, that you may need to go to the hospital? Do you honestly think I like hearing about that stuff?"

"Obviously if it's about me!"

"You're so messed up in the head!" The blond insulted. "You had Hannes out half of the night driving in a blizzard looking for you! You had Levi here taking care of your grief-stricken mother at all ends of the night! You had Mikasa calling me and begging me to know where you were when I didn't know myself!"

Eren forced himself up onto his elbows once more, the whole room spinning. He felt dizzy, his body felt hot from some remaining fever, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to keep fighting this.

"You sit here worrying only for yourself when you're upsetting everyone else around you, and you don't even care!"

"I don't need this from someone who left for college without as much as a goodbye! Who's the one who doesn't care?"

"If I really didn't care, do you think I would have spent six hours in my car just to get back here and sit at your bedside? Do you think I would have missed my classes and gotten in trouble with my professors if I didn't care?" Armin asked, his voice becoming hoarse. Neither of them had, had the chance to yell like this in a long time, and it was a massive strain on their bodies. "At least I'm showing some concern!"

"So you're saying I don't care?" Eren asked.

"You're so thick-headed that you wouldn't get it anyway! Of course you don't, you're only thinking about yourself!"

"I was walking around in that Goddamn storm, because I was thinking of you, Armin!" Eren yelled back.

Finally, the brunt of the argument seemed to stop. With throats beaten raw and sore, possibly even scratched up, the two of them seemed to get out most of the yelling that they needed to do.

The fight was far from over though.

Armin raised his hand, his fingers extended in preparation for another hit to his cheek. Eren closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact and another painful round of sting that would be far worse this time than before, but it never came. When he dared to peak past his tightly closed eyelids, he saw Armin's hand waiting, as if he was deciding whether or not to go through with it. He looked conflicted, his eyes glassy and wet with tears just threatening to fall.

"I broke up with you, because it was supposed to make things easier, and now… Now I can't sleep at night unless I cry myself to sleep. I can't stay awake in class, because I can't sleep, and I'm so tired of crying. My grades are crap and it's only been the first few days into my freshman semester… I broke up with you, because I _thought _it would make things easier, but all it's done is make things worse… And all I've done is mess everything up…" Armin said with a whimper.

"… What are you saying, Armin?" Eren asked cautiously.

"… Since the beginning of senior year, I got worried about us. I know you had your sights set on the college here, but I knew I wanted to travel… And I didn't want to take away your opportunities here… So I thought if I broke up with you, it would make leaving easier on both of us, but I was _wrong_… I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months now." Armin wiped at his eyes, his arm falling to his side.

"You mean you planned it?" Eren asked, bewildered by the words leaving Armin's mouth.

"N-Not how it happened. That happened all on its own. I just used it as an excuse…" Armin said somberly.

"Why didn't… You just talk to me about how you felt?" Eren asked.

"B-Because you didn't seem to notice the amount of time we had left. You acted as if it wasn't on your mind, and I didn't want to bring it up and upset you." Armin explained.

"Armin…!" Eren exclaimed. "It was always on my mind! I didn't want to lose you either… I thought I could make a difference in college picks if I got my grades up, but it didn't help me any. The college you're going to would have made it easier by just laughing at me." Eren sighed, finally gaining the composure to sit up in his seat.

"W-Wait, you mean you tried leaving to?"

"Armin, I didn't want to lose you either. I said I love you, didn't I?" Eren asked. Like earlier, tears began falling from Armin's eyes and onto his cheeks this time. However, despite the tears that stained his cheeks, a smile spread his lips, and all too soon, Eren was smiling as well.

And then both of them were laughing.

Eren fell over despite himself, his headache killing him, and the laughing wasn't helping any. Armin fell against the bed, sitting on the side of it while his head fell over to rest on Eren's chest that was rising and falling with his laughter. The two of them laughed together, Eren having a problem remembering when he laughed as hard as he was now and Armin wondering when was the last time he had laughed this hard with Eren.

How could either of them have been so stupid?

"W-We're so fucked up," Eren said between heavy breathes, trying to recollect himself. His head was hurting worse with every heavy breath.

"We are," Armin agreed and lifted his head. "We're really bad for each other too."

"We are indeed," Eren joked and wrapped his arms around Armin's body to pull him close. Armin's head fit securely in Eren's neck, his chest resting on the brunette's and his arms resting on either side of his body.

Oh, how he missed this. He missed Eren's scent, his touch, the feeling of his clothes or his skin against his, the way his heartbeat sounded against his ear. He missed the way Eren breathed, how his breath fanned against Armin's head and was warm on his skin. He missed Eren's warmth. Eren was always seriously warm, and on cold days like this, whether it was after school or just getting to bed, Eren's warmth provided him with some of the best, and admittedly, the worst, times to sleep.

And sleeping on Eren's chest in a warm bed sounded like a great thing right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it shows that I'm struggling with this chapter. X'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wahh! I'm so sorry for my late updates. Busy week... Really busy. Anyway, YAY! SMUT! XD**

**These two are dorks, and so am I... Enjoy. :3**

**-Misty**

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable thing! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

**Chapter Six: First Time**

* * *

><p>The first time Armin ever saw Eren masturbate, he felt like he had committed the biggest sin in the world.<p>

It had been a long, painful weekend of training outside their training grounds. The trainees were forced into groups of five, each given a specific area to camp out for the next three days. Armin had been paired up with Eren, to his luck, as well as Jean, Connie and Thomas... Not to his luck.

The weekend was spent keeping Jean and Eren from killing each other and staying up to keep their eyes open for their next meals or their next enemies. Thankfully, enemies weren't something they got. However, neither was food. They caught two rabbits the whole weekend, and half of that didn't last them through the first night.

When they all returned, everyone was ready to sleep. Most ignored dinner at the dining hall to catch up on sleep that they didn't get, such as Marco and Jean. Others, like Eren and Armin, went to eat, but not much. Eren only ate half a loaf of bread, to which he gave the other half to Armin to keep his strength up and help him sleep. Armin ate a bowl of soup, but he argued about the bread. The only reason he ate it was because that Eren assured he'd be out cold as soon as his head hit his terrible excuse for a pillow, and then practically forced the food into his friend's mouth, much to Sasha's displeasure.

And true to his words, not two seconds after Eren laid down, he was out cold. Armin had barely enough energy left to remove his gear, boots, and pants, Eren's similar attired, and drop into bed next to him. He barely got the blankets over them before he was out like a light, but that didn't last long.

It was late, or maybe it was early. Armin wasn't sure. Why he was awake after being so tired he didn't know of either. He just knew he was awake, groggily so.

Eren's arms had been wrapped around him, his body pressed against Armin's, chest against his back and face buried in Armin's neck. They had been, but a few moments after Armin regained something coherent to consciousness, Eren's arms were suddenly gone in a gentle manner, as if Eren was trying not to wake Armin up. Little did Eren know that Armin was already awake, but why didn't Armin say anything if he was awake?

That was a really good question, one Armin didn't have an answer to. He should have just looked over his shoulder and told Eren he was awake, and maybe ask him what was wrong, but he didn't. He just lay in bed, quiet as could be, as if he were spying on his childhood friend, on his _best_ friend.

Why would he do that? He had no reason to. Although, Armin could only wonder what Eren was thinking about, what he was doing at such a late (early?) hour.

That's what had Armin curious. That's what had Armin keeping quiet and playing asleep. He wanted to know. He wanted to find out what Eren had planned.

For a while it was quiet. The only sound Armin heard was the sounds of sheets ruffling, from Eren's side of the bed and from everywhere else in the barrack. Armin assumed that Eren had just had enough of being in bed with Armin, because in the summer time, it could get very hot under the covers. Most of the time, Eren and Armin would sleep alone, but close by. In winter of course, they'd be sharing the same bed, pillows bunched up, both blankets covering them, and huddled into each other for warmth, Eren often spooning Armin, because it was weird when Armin tried.

So Armin assumed that this was any other night. It had gotten pretty hot, so he assumed that's what woke him up, and Eren was in the same manner. Armin closed his eyes, sleep starting to creep its way onto his senses. If Eren was going to sleep, Armin knew he had to as well. Tomorrow would be long and gruesome, just like the rest of the weekend had been, and Armin needed his strength. He needed sleep to attain that.

Until he heard something.

At first he mistook it for a mouse. Someone brought food into the cabin, probably Connie, and now rodents were involved. Then, when it happened again, Armin was so dreary from lack of sleep that he thought it was a huge pack of mice. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't seen anything. Who would in this darkness? But it wasn't so dark that one wouldn't see an outline of something. The moon was shining in through the windows enough to show Armin where the other beds were, where everyone else was sleeping, though he couldn't make out the faces.

Then Armin heard it from behind him. Armin had a distant thought; was Eren in pain? Was he hurt? The sounds were definitely coming from him, now that Armin thought about it. Armin had heard Eren whimper before, and that was definitely Eren.

With worry, Armin turned around in his bed, eyes finding Eren's back turned to him. Armin squinted in the dark, trying to focus on Eren, but it wasn't easy. Eren was covered in his blanket, which didn't help Armin any, but he could still see movements.

He could see Eren's arm moving under the covers in an odd sort of movement. When Armin sat up a little to get a good look at Eren's face, he could see Eren's other hand covering his nose and mouth, trying to muffle the sounds, but why? If Eren was in pain, why would he muffle it? Was he afraid of waking everyone up?

And then Armin realized it like a bucket of cold water had splashed him in the face.

Eren was masturbating.

Armin felt like he had committed the biggest sin in the world by seeing this. He knew it was a mistake, an accident catching Eren in this compromising position, but it didn't matter. It felt wrong. It made him feel like the biggest pervert in the world, because this was Eren's life and Eren's _privacy_ that he was evading.

So why couldn't he look away? Why _wouldn't_ he look away?

Armin watched with a sensation he shouldn't have been feeling. He shouldn't have been feeling warm, not unless it was the heat of summer, but it wasn't. It was coming from watching Eren, and that _wasn't right_.

'_Look away.'_

He tried, he really did, but he couldn't.

Eren's eyes were screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, or maybe it was concentration. His arm was constantly moving under the blankets, and Armin couldn't only have guessed how it felt, but as Eren went on, his movements became lazy.

Armin had only masturbated once before, and as the heat intensified, he found his movements to increase, not decrease. Why was Eren suddenly slowing down?

It didn't take long for Armin to realize what was going on. Eren had his hand covering his nose _and_ mouth. He was cutting off his air supply so he wouldn't make a sound, and his movements becoming lazy was him losing consciousness. He was going to end up killing himself at this rate.

"Eren," Armin whispered and put a hand over the one covering Eren's mouth. Eren startled, eyes darting open in his comatose state and finding Armin above him. He rolled onto his back, hand moving from his mouth to let him gasp for air.

"Armin-!"

"Shh," Armin hushed and covered Eren's mouth, but only his mouth. He looked up into the dark, but Eren's outburst didn't seem to wake anyone up. Relieved, Armin sighed and bent down so he could be close to Eren, close enough to where even the quietest of whispers could be heard by him. "You're going to make yourself pass out doing that…" He whispered by Eren's ear.

"A-Armin, don't do that." Eren whispered back, but it sounded more like a whine than anything else. Armin sighed, looking down into the blankets as Eren shifted, his knees closing together tightly. Armin wasn't sure if he was trying to cover himself or if he was looking for friction, but when the tinniest of sounds left Eren, Armin couldn't find it in himself to care.

The sound was an aphrodisiac all on its own. It had Armin reaching down under the blankets, his hand running over Eren's bare stomach (His shirt had ridden up some), and down to his hips. Armin couldn't feel the fabric of Eren's pants, and after his hand brushed into Eren's heated erection, he assumed that Eren had kicked them off at some point.

"A-Armin…!" Eren breathed, his hips arching. Armin swallowed, the heat suddenly seeming more intense. He felt his pajama pants tightening, his lower body aching and his upper body flushing.

Did Eren always do this to him?

"Shush, Eren." Armin warned, moving closer. Eren turned his head into the pillow beneath his head, his hips rolling into Armin's soft strokes. His hands grabbed at Armin, yanking him forward until Armin was on top of him, though at an awkward angle. It was even more awkward with Armin's blanket still wrapped around his legs and keeping his lower half on that side of the bed. Eren wasn't having any of that though, and before Armin could try and kick the blankets away, Eren had his arms around him and forced him all the way onto Eren's bunk, fully under the brunette.

Armin gasped, blue eyes wide and looking up at Eren in the dark. When had Eren become so strong? And when had he become so red? Armin could see the blush on Eren's cheeks, even in the dark.

"Eren…" Armin mumbled. Eren moved forward quickly, giving Armin no time to ask more questions. He pressed his lips into Armin's, muffling the gasp that escaped him. Meanwhile, while Eren was trying to kiss Armin into a coma, his hands were fussing with Armin's pants, tugging them down in a frantic effort. Armin's poor mind couldn't even catch up to the situation at hand, still stuck on the moments when he caught Eren masturbating. That was only until his pants were down and off, and Eren's hand was stroking his hardening length.

His eyes widened, finding Eren's own golden eyes barely opening and watching for his reactions. Of course his reactions were breathtaking. The way Armin arched his back, the way his lips parted when Eren pulled away, but not a sound slipped him.

Now Armin understood why Eren had been covering his face the way he had been. It was so hard not making a sound.

"Fuck…" Eren cursed and moved to pull Armin's shirt up to bunch under his arms. He couldn't see the details of Armin so well, but fuck, what he could see was enough.

His hands were all over the smaller teen, touching, rubbing, and every now and again, scratching his chest. Eren's fingers accidently passed over a nipple, and Eren was ready to apologize, but Armin rolled into the touch. Eren didn't think that a touch to that area could be so pleasing, but if Armin liked it, then why not? So he did it again, and then a few more times before he pinched at the hardening flesh.

"Eren…" Armin whined, his fingers curling into the pillow beneath his head.

That made Eren shiver. He felt his airways being constricted by nothing, his throat tightening, and he needed release. He hadn't done this with anyone else before, and barely ever did it to himself, but the concept couldn't have been too different, right?

Either way, Eren's body was doing all of the thinking for him. He pushed Armin's legs apart, legs spread on either side of Eren's hips as he moved forward, pressing his erection into the blondes. Just the simple touch of the heated skin was enough to have Eren's brain melting and his body moving forward, thrusting between his legs with uninhibited desires. Armin barely suppressed a gasp, fingers curling into the sheets more and more until it seemed like his arm was tied up.

"Hmm… Ngh…!" It was getting harder and harder to keep his voice down. Armin reached forward, yanking Eren down to his lips by the back of his hair. If he couldn't do it, Eren would help him.

Although, Armin didn't factor in the pleasure a kiss would cause. With the throbbing skin against his and the tongue pushing its way into his mouth, Armin really felt like he could snap.

Eren's hips moved quickly, sweat building on their skin and making the movements smoother. His back arched, his head tilting up to let his mouth hang open in a silent moan.

They had been doing a good job keeping quiet, but there was nothing to be done about the sounds of the sheets rustling or the bed creaking under their frantic thrusting. Sounds like those wouldn't wake up the heaviest of sleepers, but heaven help the light sleepers, or the ones who had a hard time falling asleep to begin with.

"E-Eren…!" Armin felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, his lower half aching from the physical exertion, he was so close. So, so close. Just a little more. "Mo-More," He breathed.

Eren leaned down, pressing a kiss into Armin's lips. He was close as well, and it wouldn't take long until he reached the height of pleasure. He grabbed at Armin's legs and pushed them back, pressing them into Armin's chest. Armin couldn't help the groan that left him, but the position was too compromising not to.

And then Eren reached between them and grabbed at their heated flesh, and that was it.

Armin tilted his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as his release hit him hard and fast, his chest being painted in the evidence. Eren's hand got soaked in it, and that was enough to have him coming as well, biting into Armin's shoulder to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape. With the stroke of his hand, Eren continued thrusting into Armin until he was utterly spent, until his muscles screamed at him to stop, and until there was nothing left to release. He collapsed against Armin's chest, breathing heavily in time with the thumping heart below his ear. Armin was panting as well, his hands lazily getting tangled into Eren's damp hair, damp from his sweat.

It was ungodly hot now, and if it weren't for both of them being naked from the waist down, either one of them would have kicked off the blankets still covering a good portion of their bodies, but what was muscle again? What was energy?

Hell if they knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look! I managed to write one without plot! Fuck yeah! XD Okay, I apologize, but when this prompt came up, I totally gave in. This was it for this one, and I apologize for this lazy writing. Anyway,** I actually had these written on the right days... Just not uploaded. X'D But it's done! Eremin week is done! While I'm sad to see this cute ship go, I'm so tired from this long week of writing that I really can't care. I'm just going to hop into bed and sleep. Sleep well world!****

****-Misty****

* * *

><p><strong>Eremin Week!<strong>

**Seven days of these two adorable idiots doing adorable things! Rated k-m for fluff, adult language, and smut.**

**Chapter Seven: Halloween**

* * *

><p>"Dude, you have Milky Ways!" Connie exclaimed when looking over to Eren's stash of candy.<p>

"Hell yeah. I scored three houses with them." Eren said with a devious smirk.

"I'll trade you a chocolate bar for a Milky Way!" Connie said while holding out a bar of chocolate to Eren.

"Who invited you into this?" Eren asked and turned his back to him. "I'm drug dealing with Armin. Wait your turn." The blond teen in the Pikachu kagrumi sitting in front of Eren rolled his eyes, a sigh leaving him.

"Haha, Eren, very funny."

"I'm a comical genius." Eren retorted, feeling proud of himself. "Okay, so I'll trade you all of the Kit Kats I have for that bag of popcorn." The brunette said, his gloved hand sneaking over to the store-bought bag of popcorn in Armin's candy pile.

"Hell no. I hate Kit Kats." Armin said and made a face of disgust. When he saw Eren's hand still moving, he pulled the popcorn bag out of reach and stuffed it into the oversized arm of his Kagurmi.

"But I hate Kit Kats too!" Eren whined.

"Trade with Mikasa then!" The blond said with a laugh. Eren turned to his sister, seeing the black-haired girl still dressed in her vampire costume. She had her pile of candy out on the ground, sorting through the things she didn't and did like. Most of the things she didn't like resorted to bubble gum, which just happened to be a prominent portion of her stash.

"Mikasa, you want my kit kats? I'll take your gum," Eren offered. The girl looked over quietly for a moment, making Eren think that she was far too into the roll as a vampire. Before long, the girl nodded her head, the piece of chocolate hanging from her mouth making her look cute. She took the Kit Kats from Eren before pushing her pile of gum to him.

"Annie, do you want my Kit Kats?" Mikasa asked and looked to the girl dressed like a pirate. "I don't like them."

"Sure," Annie mumbled and took the Kit Kats from her.

"Why didn't I just trade with Annie then?" Eren asked before sighing and turning back to Armin.

"Okay Eren; two pieces of your gum or my tootsie rolls?" Armin gambled.

Eren tilted his head, humming in thought. He brought out the tension though, tension no one cared for.

"Nope, no deal." Eren said and pulled the gum that was now in his possession to his feet to keep Armin from trying to steal them.

"Okay," Armin said skeptically. "How about two pieces of your gum," Armin continued and leaned forward with a devious smirk. "For five kisses."

And everyone in the room wanted to slap Eren for looking down at Armin's candy.

"But you don't have any chocolate kisses." Eren said, obviously confused.

Mikasa groaned from where she sat, Annie face palmed, Connie choked on a lollipop, and Sasha spent her time yanking it out. Armin dropped his head, a bitter laugh leaving him.

"Okay... Yeah, never mind." Armin said began shoving his candy back into his pillow case. It was then that Eren understood what Armin meant.

"Oh wait! No, I get it! I'll trade with you, Armin!"

"No, Eren, the mood is totally gone." Armin groaned and stood, smoothing out the ruffles of his tail.

"No, Armin! I'm sorry! I know what you mean now!" Eren pleaded and stood to chase Armin down, but his feet got tangled in the bandage of his mummy costume. Eren clambered to the floor, candy falling from his bucket to roll to Sasha.

And Eren sobbed for the loss of his kisses and his candy.


End file.
